¿Como me prefieres Malfoy? ¿Leona o Serpiente?
by MRojas08
Summary: ¿Qué se siente ser engañado por la persona que amas? ¿Pero si esa persona no es la que crees? ¿Qué se siente ser engañado por una sangre sucia? -Que esperas para hacerlo - escucho su voz. - Que esperas para hacerlo...sangre sucia. -Simplemente no puedo...
1. El Terror del Mundo Mágico

**El terror del mundo mágico. **

Si, todo el mundo mágico se había enterado que el Innombrable había regresado. Las fuerzas oscuras estaban mas establecidas que antes y ahora ya no les daba miedo mostrarse ante el mundo tal y como eran…unos mortífagos. Lord Voldemort día a día se hacía más fuerte, cada día su sed de venganza, hacía Harry Potter y deshacerse de los impuros crecía. Todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas temían por sus vidas. El terror en el mundo mágico era mayor. La guerra se acercaba y no había nada más que hacer…

Cierta castaña descansaba en su habitación, mirando con nostalgia por la ventana de su cuarto o en el que se había convertido su cuarto en sus pocas semanas de estadía. Extrañaba a sus amigos y sabía que pronto el mayor riesgo se acercaba, sabía que pronto la vida de Harry estaría en más peligro que nunca.

Era una Gryffindor, pero tenía miedo…miedo de perder a sus seres queridos.

El ruido de unos tacos pisando fuertemente el piso de madera, la hace estremecerse. Tiene miedo…por lo que se abraza a sí misma, tratando así de callar a esa estúpida sensación de terror que le corre por sus venas.

El ruido suena cada vez más fuerte. Se muerde los labios mientras desvía la mirada hacia la ventana…al saber que la puerta…ha sido abierta.

-Hermione – susurraron.

Vuelve la mirada al reconocer la voz. Sonríe tristemente al saber que todo está listo.

-Todo está… - exclamó la metamorfomaga

-Listo – le interrumpió la castaña – Lo sé – comentó con nostalgia girando la vista de nuevo a la ventana.

-Hermione…mi pequeña – la mujer de cabellos rosa se acercó a ella para abrazarla

Se dejo abrazar por unos cuantos minutos sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo querida.

-Mione…si no quieres hacerlo no tienes por qué. Le puedes decir a Dumbledore y él, te podría ayudar.

-Tonks, estoy bien ¿sí? Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo…lo que me duele es saber que ya no podré acercarme a los chicos – murmuró

-Bueno, tranquila sabes que solo será un corto tiempo y además los veras – Hermione asintió y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana

-Me podrías dejar sola un momento. ¿Por favor? – suplicó.

La mujer asintió y se marchó cerrando suavemente la puerta. Tonks sabía que algo dentro de la castaña no estaba bien, pero la chica era tan terca que aunque pudieran comprobárselo ella lo seguiría negando.

Hermione se echó a llorar, no quería herir a nadie por una estúpida misión. Era valiente…oh Claro que lo era. Pero no era actriz. ¿Fingir ser alguien más? No era su fuerte.

Una mueca de repulsión se formó en su cara al recordar a quienes se tenía que acercar para cumplir con "dicha misión"

Se limpió amargamente las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas con el dorso de su mano. No quería mostrarse débil ante los grandes. Suspiró, respiro y se dirigió al espejo para contemplar por última vez su cuerpo.

¿O eso creía?

Volvió a respirar profundamente y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Bajó las escaleras con paso decidido y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier riesgo o desafío que le pusiera enfrente.

En la sala de estar le esperaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que aún permanecían vivos

-Hermione…querida – escuchó la voz del su director

-Profesor Dumbledore – murmuró secamente. – ¿Está todo listo? – preguntó

-Sí querida. Pero antes quiero hablar contigo a solas… ¿Puedo? – La Gryffindor asintió.

El director la llevó a una pequeña sala donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Está segura de hacer esto? – preguntó el viejo de ojos azules.

-Si profesor Dumbledore. Estoy muy segura que quiero hacer, si es para salvar a Harry no hay nada que no pueda hacer por él. – aseguró con todo el valor que logro sacar.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que a la hora de explicarle su misión señorita Granger, se me olvidaron unos pequeños detalles. – explicó con suspicacia

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué detalles, profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó la castaña

-Bueno…cuando hable sobre su cambio de cuerpo para que no la reconocieran en Slytherin…

-¿Si? – interrumpió la chica – Usted dijo que utilizarían un hechizo para cambiar mi apariencia ¿No?

-Bueno si…lo que pasa es que olvide decirle que ese no hechizo la hará lucir como alguien más.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para que los Slytherin no me reconozcan?

-Bueno, resulta que encontré a alguien idéntica a ti. – Dumbledore sonrió

La chica se quedó sin palabras –como pocas veces lo hacía – Miró sin entender al viejo chiflado quien la miraba con una perfecta y ancha sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Hermione

-Ella es hija de un buen amigo mío, y resulta que la joven por muy raro que vaya a sonar…es casi igual a ti. – le comentó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, no sabía que decirle. A veces coincidía con Malfoy cuando este le decía _"Viejo chiflado". _La verdad es que decirle que había encontrado a alguien que era sumamente igual a ella, era sumamente loco.

Claro, respetaba y adoraba a ese señor…pero es que a veces era un tanto…

-Y ¿Qué dices querida? ¿Aceptas? – le preguntó con mirada soñadora

La chica aún no sabía que responderle, seguía pensando que era una locura.

-¡Esto es una locura! – exclamo levantando las manos en señal de desesperación. – Acepto – terminó diciendo.

Le dio la espalda a su profesor y admirado director. Se sentía estresada, desde las vacaciones de navidad de su 5to año la tenían preparada para dicha misión y ahora a solo un día de haber terminado dicho curso, ya le estaban volviendo a atascar con las ideas de que tenían un deber que cumplir.

¡Mierda!

La estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Pero debía admitir que el viejo chiflado jugó muy bien sus cartas. ¿Cómo hacer cumplir a Hermione Granger una misión que jamás pensaría cumplir? Pues la respuesta es muy fácil. Obligarle y hacerle creer que es su deber…

Hermione Granger jamás incumplía sus deberes. Era responsable en nivel ninja. Así que bien jugada Dumbledore.

El verano iba a ser una etapa difícil, se tendría que olvidar de todo, solo concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Pero…

¿Qué pasaría con Harry y Ron? ¿Sus padres?

Bueno, Harry y Ron se harían de la idea que ella estaba en casa disfrutando de sus vacaciones y con sus padres pues la situación era la contraria. Ellos creían que iba a pasárselas con los Weasley.

A como le había dicho Dora…

Todo estaba Listo.

-Gracias, querida. Eres una jovencita muy valiente, te llevaras muy bien con Amaia. Algún día Harry te lo agradecerá…

Le sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a él señor para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Hermione, sé que lograrás cumplir con tu deber. Un último consejo, ten cuidado con las serpientes son muy escurridizas y no confían en alguien de un día para otro. Pueden esconderse en el hueco más pequeño de Hogwarts y sobre todo ten cuidado con tus pensamientos, la mayoría son muy buenos con la Legemerancia en especial el joven Malfoy…

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, esperaban impacientemente la llegada de la chica. Querían ver si en realidad era muy parecida a Hermione. Estaban nerviosos, cosa que ponía aún más nerviosa a la castaña. Se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y movía las manos desesperada.

-Llegó – anunció Remus

Esto puso más impaciente a la joven. Decidió cerrar por unos cuantos segundos los ojos para ver si así lograba tranquilizarse, pero no lo logro.

La puerta crujió y supo que la habían abierto. Otras pisadas de tacos como los que escucho cuando Dora entró a la habitación pero un poco más fuerte.

Una chica rubia ceniza entró a la habitación. Era sumamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido ceñido que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, su cabello algo liso en la parte de arriba pero con pequeñas ondas que caían de manera hermosa en su espalda, sus labios rojos y carnosos. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

-Son idénticas – dijo Arthur Weasley

Su esposa le pegó un codazo dándole a entender que cerrara la boca.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con su reflejo, algo mejorado pero era igual a ella.

-Yo…yo…yo no sé que decir – titubeó la castaña.

Salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, en que mierda se había metido. De alguna u otra manera se había sentido ofendida a la par de esa hermosa joven. Estaba por arrepentirse

Escuchó como tocaban suavemente la puerta. No quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola.

-Hermione… - escucho un susurro. - ¿Puedo pasar? – silencio – Chica, créeme que te entiendo sé que es lo que se siente estar entre la espada y la pared, sé que es lo que se siente dejar a tus amigos, a tu presente a lo que más amas atrás solo por hacer un bien a los demás…a veces somos muy egoístas pero…

Se vio interrumpida ya que Hermione le había abierto la puerta…

-Pasa…

-Gracias – le respondió la chica sinceramente. – Mi nombre es Amaia, Amaia Spencer.

-Hermione Granger- se presentó la castaña.

-Sé como te sientes…tranquila castaña todo va a estar bien.

Un joven rubio se retorcía por el suelo, su propio padre estaba torturándolo con Crucios. Según decía él eran parte de su entrenamiento…pero tan solo tenía un día en es mansión de mierda. Si así iba a ser el primer día como serían los demás.

Una lágrima de dolor se resbaló por su mejilla derecha. Intento borrarla pero su padre fue más ágil y apretó su varita con más fuerza. Trataba de ahogar los gemidos de dolor pero algunas veces era imposible.

-Esto, es para que aprendas que los Malfoy no lloran y mucho menos un Mortífago – gritó el rubio mayor a todo pulmón. – ¡Marica!

-¡BASTA! – gritó una mujer.

Narcissa Malfoy miraba con desprecio a su marido, corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Apártate mujer! – la mujer hizo caso omiso a la orden de su esposo.

Tomo la barbilla de Draco y susurró algo.

-¡Apártate! – gritó de nuevo el rubio platinado.

-Jamás – le grito – Prefiero a que me tortures a mí, que a mi hijo.

-Me dan asco – escupió Lucius

-Es solo un niño Lucius – susurró mientras besaba la frente de Draco.

El hombre se marchó mientras madre e hijo se ponían a llorar. Narcissa lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando este estaba pequeño y tenía pesadillas.

-Todo va a estar bien Draco – le dijo mientras le besaba la coronilla.

Draco Malfoy desde ese día supo que nada iba a estar bien…

.

Review? Espero que les haya gustado. Háganme saber si les gusto o no. Gracias por leer. Besos


	2. Expresso Hogwarts y un Nuevo Integrante

**Expresso Hogwarts y un nuevo integrante**

Y sí, por fin el primero de septiembre había llegado. Todos los magos y brujas llegaban hasta al andén 9 ¾ para abordar el tren, directo a la gran escuela de magia y hechicería. Algunos llegaban emocionados por que este sería su primer año y otros simplemente se encontraban con sus amigos de nuevo.

Muchos gritaban extasiados por la alegría de reencontrarse con sus amigos de nuevo, sin embargo otros simplemente se lamentaban porque este día al fin había llegado.

Hermione miraba disimuladamente a Amaia mientras la chica platicaba con sus dos mejores amigos. Cuanto habría deseado ser ella quien hubiera recibido ese cálido abrazo por parte de Harry, pero bueno si hacía esto lo podría hacer mucho tiempo más después de derrotar a Voldemort.

Amaia se sentía algo incómoda, pero todos esos meses de entrenamiento habían servido para conocerse más una a la otra. Así que prácticamente sabía de los chicos tanto como lo hacía la castaña.

Después de que indicaran que el tren salía pronto, todos abordaron este.

Amaia caminó junto con los chicos en busca de un compartimiento para ellos, lo típico. En cambio, la castaña como no conocía a nadie tuvo que ir en busca de un lugar por su cuenta. Después de tanto buscar encontró uno vacío. ¡Bingo! Disfrutaría de su soledad lo que más pudiera.

No se dio cuenta si paso mucho tiempo en si misma hasta que tocaron suavemente la puerta. La abrieron detenidamente e inmediatamente lo reconoció era el egocéntrico Draco Malfoy junto con Nott y Zabbini quienes abrieron la puerta.

Sus ojos-ahora un poco más claros-se encontraron con la mirada platinada y escalofriante del rubio. ¡Merlín sabrá porque! Pero no podía dejar de verlo hasta que Nott hablo.

-Disculpa, ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? El tren está demasiado lleno y creo que este es el único espacio disponible – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

La castaña salió de su trance y miro al ojiverde asintiendo.

-Gracias, esto no nos hubiera pasado si Malfoy – señaló al rubio – no se hubiera distraído.

Los tres chicos tomaron asiento y Hermione prosiguió con su lectura.

-Disculpa preciosa pero creo que no nos has dicho tu nombre todavía ¿O sí? – preguntó pícaro el moreno.

-¡Lo siento! – respondió fingiéndose apenada – Si Madame Hedlund estuviera aquí probablemente estuviera recibiendo una buena llamada de atención. – Típico de Amaia-pensó – Mi nombre es Spencer, Amaia Spencer – dijo estirando su mano a Blaise. El chico sonrió.

-Blaise Zabbini – respondió mientras besaba el dorso de su mano – Él – señalo a Theo – es Theodore Nott – el castaño sonrió y asintió – y ese rubio malhumorado es Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin simplemente levantó la vista de su cuaderno-que había sacado desde que tomo asiento-y simuló algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Así que eres nueva – afirmó Theo

Ella sonrió educadamente y respondió que "Si"

-Me transfirieron de Beauxbatons por razones de trabajo de mi padre así que si, nueva – contestó

-¿En qué casa esperas quedar? – pregunto Zabbini

Draco levantó la vista para verla, y las tres serpientes sostenían la mirada sobre la chica. Por supuesto que esperaban la respuesta correcta-la que ellos querían oír-

-Pues no lo sé, mi papá dice que sería una perfecta Slytherin pero mi mama dice que por mi inteligencia lo más probable es que quede en Ravenclaw – les comento.

El rubio sonrió disimuladamente y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo antes.

El resto del camino, Theo y Blaise no dejaban de cuestionar a Hermione.

-Si me disculpan, creo que ya es hora de cambiarse – dijo educadamente y salió del lugar en dirección a los baños.

Los chicos no pudieron dejar de notar ese trasero bien formado debajo de ese vestido ceñido.

-¡Uff! – exclamó Zabbini – Definitivamente ese cuerpo será mío este año.

Draco sonrió sarcástico.

-En serio, crees que esa belleza se fijara en ti idiota. Crees que no noto que no parabas de verle los pechos. – dijo con arrogancia - ¡Jamás Zabbini!

-¿Y en ti si, Malfoy? – cuestionó con un deje de burla.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa, tengo otras mejores cosas por las que preocuparme – respondió

Theodore Nott sonrió.

La castaña-ahora rubia- salió de los baños ya con su uniforme. Caminaba de regreso hacia su compartimiento-desgraciadamente-no soportaba las preguntas del moreno y le molestaba el profundo silencio del rubio quien solo la miraba cuando ella no lo notaba.

Sentía que alguien la seguía, pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que…

Alguien tapó su boca y la llevó a un lugar vacío.

-Si prometes no gritar, te soltaré ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió.

La giro hacia él y quitó su mano de su boca. Era un chico hermoso su cabello era castaño, con algunos mechones rubios y hermosos ojos azules

-Mi nombre es Marcus Jones. – ella hizo cara de "a mi que me importa" – Mucho gusto Hermione Granger – su expresión cambió de inmediato

-¿Co-como tu sa-sabes? Ihhg! ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – comenzaba a alterarse demasiado.

-¡Tranquila Mujer! – exclamó sonriendo – Sé de tu misión, de la misión de Amaia.

-¿Pero cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó sin dejar de alterarse

-Porque yo soy parte de ella – respondió – Mi deber es protegerte de los Slytherin – le comentó

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y todavía no podía creérselo.

-A como sabrás ambos estamos en Slyherin, seremos anunciados en el gran comedor, no habrá selección y siempre mi deber será estar ahí para ti, para cualquier cosa que necesites – le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Bien, Marcus. – dijo sin mostrarse convencida – Te daré el beneficio de la duda, porque nadie sabe esto aparte de Amaia y Dumbledore.

-Ah, otra cosa Dumbledore dijo que le hiciéramos creer a todos que somos mejores amigos. –

-Está bin – dijo ella – Acompáñame a mi compartimiento.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos evidentemente notaron la presencia de Marcus e inmediatamente preguntaron quien era.

-Él, es mi mejor amigo…Marcus Jones – dijo sonriendo la castaña

Sus expresiones cambiaron y se tornaron algo serias y no miraron de buena manera al chico.

Durante el resto del camino el rubio no dejaba de ver a Hermione – claro, siempre y cuando esta no lo notara – Era verdaderamente hermosa para sus ojos pero como había mencionado antes tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Aunque a decir verdad era perfecta – o eso creía – para él. Hermosa, sangre pura, educada y con un cuerpo del demonio.

Definitivamente podría morder la manzana prohibida por ella…


End file.
